A Family Affair: The Missing Chapter 1
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: The first of two missing Chapters to my orginal fiction A Family Affair which tells the story of shipbuilder Thomas Andrews' family.


Author's Note: This is the first of two missing chapters to my original fic " A Family Affair." I had written these, but decided not to put them into the original story. But then later, I decided it would be a nice treat for all of my readers to read the fic in its intirety.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titanic or the Andrews family in any way.

**Mising Chapter 1: Time to Let Go **

April 15, 1912

The sun was casting a magnificent glow on the sea that had taken the Titanic and 2200 people to their untimely deaths just hours ago. Elizabeth Andrews slowly opened her eyes and was met with a sigh of relief. She looked over to find Fifth Officer Lowe kneeling next to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then you don't remember passing out do you." Lowe enquired. Why in the world would I have passed out Elizabeth thought? Then suddenly she remembered. She looked past Lowe and saw her father's lifeless body wrapped delicately in a blanket. Getting up slowly, she pushed Lowe aside and very gently made her way to her father. His skin was very ashen and his lips had turned a light shade of blue. There was still tiny ice particles caught in his dampened hair. Elizabeth took her finger and trailed over her father's cold lips; the same lips that would never speak to her again, the lips that would never say he loved her. Elizabeth thought that her father dying was just a nightmare and that when she awakened everything would all right. But this time fate was against her. How was she ever going to survive without her beloved father at her side?

"Miss Andrews." A crewman called to her. Elizabeth remained irresponsive to his call. The only thing she could hear was her father's voice whispering his final words to her before death claimed him. The tears quietly fell on to her father's still form. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Mr. Lowe.

"Elizabeth, we've reached the Carpathia. Some men are going assist in removing your father's body from the boat, but we'll need you to be out of the way, alright?" Lowe asked.

"I won't let anyone take my daddy away from me!" Elizabeth cried as she threw herself over her father to protect him. Seeing this reaction, he knew that he was going to need help. Lowe pulled one of the crewman aside.

"Do you know of Archie Frost?" Officer Lowe asked.

"Yes sir I do. He's Thomas' friend from Harland and Wolff right?" the crewman asked.

"Yes he is. I know that Archie is very close to the family. Maybe he can reach Miss Andrews in a way that we cannot." Lowe stated.

"I'll fetch him at once." The crewman said.

"One more thing, " Lowe stated. " Say not a word to Mr. Andrews' family. It's best for right now that they do not know the truth."

"Yes sir." the crewman said as he climbed the ladder and made his way to find Archie.

In the lounge Archie was waiting for news of Thomas and Elizabeth with the rest of the Andrews family. John was nervously pacing the room. The waiting was killing him. Surely Elizabeth had ample time to find Thomas, so why was it morning and still no word of either of them? He guessed Lowe was making absolutely sure that there were no more survivors in the water. Thomas told him once that Mr. Lowe was a very thorough person for one so young and that he would make sure there was nothing more that could be done before he "threw in the towel." He looked over at his mother and father who were sitting together chatting with James and William. His sister Eliza was sitting with Helen reassuring her that Thomas and Elizabeth would return to them any time now.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Archie asked coming up behind him.

"I'll be fine as soon as I know they are both safe and sound." John replied.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't talk Thomas into coming with us initially. It was almost like my voice was hitting a brick wall." Archie stated with a slight chuckle.

"If there is one thing that you ever need know about my brother is that he is very stubborn. He gets some of that from our Uncle Pirrie." John said. Both of them smiled as they knew Thomas and Uncle Pirrie were like two peas in a pod where personality was concerned.

"Mr. Frost." A voice called. Archie and the rest of the family turned to be greeted by the crewman that Mr. Lowe had sent.

"Yes, what is it?" Archie questioned.

"Mr. Lowe has ordered me to fetch you at once." The crewman replied.

"Is everything alright?" Archie asked.

"Mr. Lowe simply instructed me to summon you topside at once. That was my order. " The crewman replied. Archie got a sickening feeling in his heart. Something must have happened to either Elizabeth, Thomas or to both.

"Is my brother and niece alright?" John asked.

"I'm really not at liberty to say anything more than what I was so ordered to." The crewman replied. Archie saw the anger in John's eyes. He held up his hand to warn John not to do anything irrational.

"I promise I'll return with news so try not to think the worst. If Mr. Lowe has returned safely, then I am sure everything is fine." Archie stated. He hurried out of the lounge as the crewman led the way. Once they reached the boat deck, the crewman led the way to Mr. Lowe who had climbed aboard to meet Archie.

"Mr. Frost, I know you must be wondering as to why I summoned you here. Well, it's that we need your help."

"My help with what may I ask?" Archie questioned.

"When I returned with Elizabeth to the site where the Titanic sank, she found her father clinging to a piece of debris. The crewmen and I pulled him into the boat where we covered him with blankets, but…" Officer Lowe's voice trailed off.

"But?" Archie pursued.

"It was too late. Mr. Andrews passed away in Elizabeth's arms. Soon afterwards, Elizabeth collapsed from shock as well as the severity of the cold as she went into the water to help us get him in the boat. Just before we reached the Carpathia, Elizabeth awoke. She has been near her father ever since. When we told her that we needed to get him off the boat, she threw herself over her father's body and wouldn't let anyone near him. She is protecting him from us." Lowe explained. Archie was stunned and saddened. Why didn't he push Thomas harder to come with him and the others when he had a chance? He could only imagine that Thomas allowed Titanic to claim him was that the families who lost a loved one could be reconciled by the fact that the man who built her was gone with his "deathtrap."

"Take me to her Mr. Lowe if you please." Archie commanded coming out of his daze. Lowe nodded his head and led the way to the side of the ship. The lifeboat had been raised by one of the Carpathia's davits and was being gently rocked by the slight breeze. Archie walked to the railing and saw Elizabeth crying over her father's body. Archie looked at Thomas' still form. He seemed at peace. His features were very slacked and relaxed; almost as if he were sleeping. Tears came to his eyes as he watched Elizabeth push a stray hair from her father's face.

"Don't worry daddy, I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise." Elizabeth whispered to him. Archie put his hand over his mouth to contain his sobs. Reasserting himself, he climbed over the railing and into the lifeboat. As quietly as he could, he made his way over to Elizabeth. He knelt by her side.

"Liz," Archie called. He was greeted by Elizabeth's tear streaked face.

"Oh Archie, how I have needed you." Elizabeth said through her tears. She collapsed into Archie's arms letting her tears flow uncontrollably.

"That's it, just let it all go." Archie stated as he held her in his arms. He rocked her gently as she continued to sob. He couldn't even imagine what he could possibly say to Elizabeth that would offer her some comfort. What exactly had transpired after she left in search of her father, he did not know. He looked away from Elizabeth and gazed once again at Thomas' still form. Dying of hypothermia was a very peaceful death, so it was certain that Thomas didn't suffer much when he died. The fact that his friend and mentor were gone that tugged at his heart. Another thing that came to mind was the last time he spoke to Thomas aboard the Titanic. He had promised him that he would take care of his family. Now as he looked at Elizabeth clinging to him for dear life, he knew that he had to honor that promise no matter what it would take.

"I'll take care of them for you my dear friend. You have my word." Archie whispered to the heavens where he was certain that his friend was looking down at him; his guide and guardian forever. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he looked down at Elizabeth who was still sobbing.

"Elizabeth, I am sure that you are not ready to let go of your father just yet, but I think that the time has cometo say goodbye to himlove." Archie stated.

"How…How can I simply let go? You have no idea what it is like to lose your father! Elizabeth whispered fiercely.

"That's not true." Archie stated. Elizabeth looked up at Archie, wiping the tears away with her hands.

"You mean you've lost your father?" Elizabeth asked now suddenly curious.

"Actually, both of my parents are in heaven. My father died suddenly shortly before I was born and my mother died giving life to me. So you see love, I never knew my parents the way you knew your father. The only way they were ever alive is through the pictures and stories my grandparents told me. I would often find myself watching you and your father together and wished that I could have the relationship with my father as you had with yours." Archie stated trying to hold back the tears that had before taken shape in his eyes. Elizabeth looked at Archie and then again at her father. Archie motioned for Officer Lowe and the other crew members to come aboard the lifeboat. The crew members worked to get a cotton stretcher over the railing.

"Liz, do you think you're ready to let go now?" Archie questioned. Looking at Archie, she nodded her approval. Archie led Elizabeth away from her father and wrapped her in a partial embrace. He gave the motion for the crew members to put Thomas on the cot, so when the lifeboat was raised, they could take him off the tiny boat and to a private room where the rest of the family could view him.

"Please be careful with him." Elizabeth requested. Officer Lowe came over to where she and Archie were now standing.

"You have my word that we will take precious care of your father." Officer Lowe stated. Looking up at crew members from the Carpathia, Lowe signaled them to raise the boat. Slowly lifeboat number five lifted from the water bearing its precious cargo to the Carpathia after an early morning of death and horror.

"John where in heaven do you think you are going?" Mrs. Andrews questioned as John was about to pass through the lounge door.

"Mom, I cannot just sit here and wait for news. Archie has been gone for almost an hour now. Certainly he's had plenty of time to retrieve Thomas and Elizabeth." John stated.

"I certainly have been worried that we have not yet gotten some word on the two of them." Helen replied.

"I know that Archie said to stay here, but something is telling me we should go topside." Eliza said.

"I agree." William said looking over at his parents.

"If it will make everyone feel better that we see Thomas and Elizabeth coming off of the lifeboat, well then we should go." Mr. Andrews concluded. With that, the family together went topside for what they thought was going to be a blessed reunion of their family.


End file.
